Tsundere and Kamidere : Hypnotise Love
by Usanyan
Summary: Latarnya diambil setelah ingatan Otonashi kembali. Dan sebelum cerita tentang pertarungan anggota SSS dengan kloning-an Angel. Inilah awal cerita ketertarikan Naoi pada Yuri. Warning : Abal Alur Cepat OOC dll.


**I DON'T OWN ANGEL BEATS~**

_Maaf kalau ceritanya berantakan~_

_Warning : Alur Cepat_

**Tsundere and Kamidere : Hypnotism Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut violet gelap, tampak sibuk mengelap sebuah Beretta 92. Dia duduk di kursi besarnya sembari menunggu laporan dari temannya.

Nakamura Yuri, nama gadis itu. Dia adalah leader sekaligus perintis dari Shindai Sekai Sensen (SSS) atau bisa disebut dengan Afterlife Battlefront. Tujuan utama SSS adalah menentang perintah Tuhan, yang dimulai dengan mengalahkan Ketua OSIS yang disebut 'Angel'.

Meski ..., Yuri sendiri mengira, bahwa ada kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat ini, situasi akan berubah dan Angel akan berada di pihak mereka. Yaah ..., itu cuma kemungkinan.

Selesai mengelap senjatanya, Yuri memutuskan untuk mengawasi para anggota organisasi alias teman-temannya, yang sedang menjalankan misi kecil dari jendela ruang organisasi. Bisa dibilang, misi itu cuma sebuah pelatihan untuk pertarungan berikutnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan seorang perempuan berambut pink nampak sedang beradu fisik di lapangan baseball. Yuri langsung mengenali mereka sebagai Hinata dan Yui. Tak jauh dari sana tampak seorang lelaki berambut orange kemerahan sedang berlatih menembak dibantu seorang perempuan berambut putih. Mimik Yuri tidak berubah melihat lelaki yang dikenalnya sebagai Otonashi itu berlatih bersama Angel alias Tachibana Kanade.

Pandangan Yuri beralih. Kali ini, dia terpusat pada dua orang lelaki yang berada di tengah lapangan sekolah. Seorang lelaki dengan tombak panjang sedang bertarung bersama lelaki dengan shirasaya. Lelaki dengan tombak panjang itu menyadari pengawasan Yuri dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lelaki dengan shirasaya mengekor. Yuri membalas senyum mereka yang dikenalnya sebagai Noda dan Fujimaki.

Pandangan Yuri beralih lagi. Dia sekarang melihat tiga orang temannya sedang berlatih di atap gedung sebelah. Seorang bocah lelaki yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan, tampak gugup menembakkan pistolnya menuju sasaran. Seorang lelaki berkacamata tampak sibuk melakukan latihan fisik dengan gerakan push up. Sedangkan seorang teman lelakinya lagi, tampak sibuk latihan dance sambil sesekali belajar menembak. Yuri yang mengenali mereka sebagai Ooyama, Takamatsu, dan TK itu tersenyum dibuatnya.

Yuri kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya. Setelah mengawasi kegiatan mereka, dia berniat menghitung seluruh anggota tim-nya. Karena mungkin saja, saat ini tiba-tiba ada yang merasa 'penuh' dan bereinkarnasi. Meski, kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

Menurut laporan Yusa, tiga dari anggota tim-nya sekarang ini sedang latihan di 'tempat' masing-masing. Shiina latihan di gudang sekolah, Matsushita latihan di hutan luar sekolah, dan Takeyama berada di ruangan Kanade. Menyelidiki tentang Angel Player lebih lanjut. Yuri mendengarkannya dengan seksama, dan menghitung semuanya dengan cepat. Dia merasa hitungannya sudah pas. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang janggal. Jika itu adalah tiga orang anggota GirlsDeMo, maka mereka saat ini sedang sibuk membuat lagu baru. Dan jika itu adalah Iwasawa, maka tidak akan mungkin. Karena dia sudah lama bereinkarnasi. _Lantas ... siapa yang tidak ada?_, pikir Yuri mulai bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rintihan dari sofa tempat duduknya anggota SSS. Yuri tentu saja kaget. Namun, dia adalah perempuan berani yang sedang mengecek asal suara itu. Di atas sofa, terlihat tubuh seorang laki-laki dengan seragam hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Dari hembusan nafasnya, Yuri tahu kalau lelaki itu tengah tidur. Yuri kemudian membuka topi itu dengan perlahan, dan tersembullah wajah polos Ayato Naoi. Yuri menghela nafas. Pertama, dia lega karena yang tidur itu bukanlah musuh atau apapun yang harus ditembak. Kedua, karena lelaki yang bernama Naoi itu tidak mengerjakan misinya dan membuat Yuri agak khawatir. _Tunggu ... aku khawatir? Oh tidak, khawatir pada teman itu wajar bukan ..._, pikir Yuri cepat.

Yuri berniat membangunkan Naoi untuk segera mengerjakan misinya. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jangan salah paham! Yuri bukannya takut ataupun peduli. Dia cuma tidak ingin mengganggu seseorang yang tengah tidur. Itu saja! Yuri pun duduk di menghadap wajah Naoi sambil menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

Ayato Naoi ...

Yuri mengigatnya sebagai seseorang yang kejam dan selalu menganggap dirinya Tuhan. Dia pernah menghipnotis Yuri tentang keinginan terpendamnya. Yang malah membuat Yuri semakin menderita. Namun, di tengah semua itu, Otonashi sekuat tenaga menyadarkan Naoi dari masa lalunya yang kelam. Hingga akhirnya, dia ikut bergabung di SSS meski masih menjadi anggota OSIS. Dia sangat menghormati Otonashi dan hanya bersikap baik padanya. Jika bukan karena Otonashi, Naoi saat ini mungkin masih menentang Yuri karena menganggap dirinya lebih berkuasa.

Sreet ..., Yuri merasakan gerakan halus pada tubuh Naoi. Seketika, Yuri tersentak dari ingatannya. Naoi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Yuri saat baru bangun tidur. Dia tampak bingung dengan wajahnya yang polos. Sedangkan Yuri, untuk beberapa saat terpaku untuk menatap wajah Naoi. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam beberapa menit. Sampai Yuri menyadari kalau pipinya memerah dan segera berdiri menjauhi Naoi.

"B-bodoh! K-kenapa kau malah tertidur dan tidak melaksanakan misimu?" seru Yuri membelakangi Naoi yang bangkit dari sofa.

"Apa? Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Tuhan untuk menjalankan misi. Memangnya kau siapa?" balas Naoi tak mau kalah.

"Hei! Aku ini leader-mu tahu! Leader!" Yuri mulai kesal. Dia memalingkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Naoi.

"Lagipula ..., kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku menjalankan misi. Seharusnya tadi kau membangunkanku bukan? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang sepertimu menyebut dirinya adalah leader?" ledek Naoi dengan wajah sinis.

"Huh ...," dengus Yuri kesal. Dia mendekati Naoi.

"Dengar, ya ...," jelasnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke wajah Naoi. " ... aku tidak membangunkanmu, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu tahu! Ja-jangan kira kalau aku peduli padamu!"

"Hmm ...," Naoi tersenyum sinis. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuri. "... kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau takut padaku," ujarnya. "Kau takut pada kemurkaanku sebagai Tuhan, bukan?"

Yuri merasa kalau wajahnya mulai memanas lagi. Bahkan kali ini, dia juga merasa jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat. "T-t-terserah!" serunya tegas sambil mendorong tubuh Naoi ke belakang.

Naoi sedikit tertegun dengan sikap Yuri. Dia baru ingat, setelah kejadian yang membuat dirinya berubah, Yuri adalah orang kedua yang menerimanya di SSS setelah Otonashi. Sikap Yuri memang seperti angin lalu. Namun tindakannya seolah-olah dirinya dan Naoi sudah lama berteman. Naoi menyukai sikap itu. Dan entah kenapa, sekarang dia sedikit tertarik.

"Oi, Yuri!" panggil Naoi masih dalam posisinya yang berdiri tegak. Yuri yang mengawasi teman-temannya dari jendela kini menoleh.

"Apa?" sahutnya tegas, seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan misi?" tanya Naoi dengan lagak bodoh.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kau tidak mau?" Yuri mendekatinya, namun tidak sedekat tadi.

"Kau tidak memaksaku?"

"Untuk apa aku memaksamu?" Naoi menatap wajah Yuri. "Ku-kupikir, tidak baik memaksa dirimu untuk segera bergaul dengan mereka. Kau butuh tahapan juga, kan?" Yuri kembali dengan semu di wajahnya. Kali ini, entah kenapa dia tidak mampu menyembunyikan ataupun menahannya. Naoi terbelalak mendengar jawaban Yuri. Dia mendekati Yuri dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Yuri terhipnotis, begitupun Naoi. Entah sadar atau tidak, mereka saling mendekatkan bibir ke wajah masing-masing. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang lama dan nyaman. Membuat mereka menyadari perbedaan yang begitu banyak. Tentang betapa sulitnya mempertahankan cinta ketika kau sudah mati. Dan betapa susahnya untuk berkata jujur, tentang perasaan masing-masing.

"Yurippe-chan ... aku menyukaimu ...," bisik Naoi di telinga Yuri.

"Aku juga ... Naoi-kun," Yuri membalas bisikan Naoi.

Detik berikutnya, baik Yuri maupun Naoi sudah lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Naoi kembali tertidur di sofa. Dan Yuri, mendapati dirinya terbangun di kursi ketua. Saat ini, perasaan keduanya terasa penuh dan hangat. Bahkan Naoi, merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat bahkan saat dia tidur. Adegan ciuman itu terasa seperti mimpi. Bahkan keduanya tidak bisa mengingat detailnya.

Brrakkk! Pintu ruang kepala sekolah alias markas SSS terbuka. Otonashi dan Hinata memasuki ruangan. Mereka terlihat berkeringat. Mungkin kecapekan sehabis misi.

"Yurippe ... misi kami sudah selesai, lho! Kami dapat konfirmasi dari Yusa!" seru Hinata dengan gaya konyolnya yang khas.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu! Kalian boleh istirahat!" sahut Yuri.

"Engg ..., kok, Naoi malah tiduran, sih? Biasanya, kan, nempel terus sama Otonashi?" tanya Hinata melihat Naoi yang setengah tertidur di sofa.

"Berisik cengeng! Bisa kau lihat aku mencoba tenang disini?" seru Naoi.

"Apa? Bukannya kau yang menangis sambil memeluk Otonashi karena takut?" ledek Hinata.

"Kubunuh kau ...," Naoi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghipnotis Hinata agar dia menangis seharian.

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa kubilang soal berteman?" lerai Otonashi.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" sulut Naoi. Otonashi mendesah. Dia berjalan mendekati Yuri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuri, kau tidak dihipnotis oleh anak ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naoi.

"Maksudmu?" Yuri tampak bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu Yurippe?" Hinata juga ikut bertanya pada Yuri.

"Ada apa, sih? Apa maksud kalian?" Yuri semakin kebingungan. Hinata dan Otonashi berpandangan. Mereka menatap Yuri yang tampak bingung dan Naoi yang tampak angkuh satu-persatu. Kemudian, mereka saling berbisik.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak ingat, lho, Otonashi!"

"Sebaiknya kita diam saja, deh. Toh, mereka juga lupa, kan?"

"Apa karena pengaruh hipnotis Naoi, ya? Atau karena gara-gara kita sudah meninggal?"

"Entahlah! Tapi, lebih baik jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, deh! Cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu!"

"Iya! Cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu kalau ciuman pertama Yuri sudah direbut oleh Naoi!" Hinata tertwa geli yang disambut dengan senyum lebar Otonashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_Akhirnya selesai juga~_

_Tolong review dan maaf atas ketidakjelasan ceritanya~_


End file.
